


I Came for This

by Cunicula_Purpura



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunicula_Purpura/pseuds/Cunicula_Purpura
Summary: At Voyager's first reunion, Seven realises she's with the wrong person. Can she fix her mistake?Two of the same story, each from a different perspective.Belongingis from Seven's, whileHomeis from Janeway's.Updated with a third chapter from Phoebe's perspective,Dad's old armchair, by request!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to stretch my writing muscles, and this is what happened. It's just a short fluff piece, but I hope it's okay!
> 
> Just as a heads up, I don't have a beta, and I didn't want to bug a certain someone more (you've helped me enough with Nightwalkers); any mistakes or terrible writing can, therefore, be attributed solely to me. I apologise in advance.
> 
> I've edited the formatting a bit after adding the second chapter.

I observed as Captain...no, _Admiral_ Janeway walked up onto the stage. She appeared haggard in a way I hadn't ever seen and was forcing a smile that failed to reach her eyes as she waited for the applause to die down. Chakotay's hand settled gently on my left scapula and I glanced at him. He wore an anticipatory, friendly expression on his face as he watched the Capt- I mean, the Admiral. The smoky voice brought my attention back to the stage, as well, as Janeway began her speech by thanking the audience for their applause. I wanted to stand and proclaim to her that her thanks were unnecessary, that applause was practically obligatory whenever she entered a room, especially a room in which we, her former crew, were present. I restrained myself, however. I was not the only individual who was happy to see her again. I could not 'hog' her attention, or imply that the extent to which I had missed her was greater than anyone else's; although I fully believe that to be the case.

Her speech was likely recorded by my remaining borg technology; however, I have no natural recollection of the content. I became lost in the gravelly tones, the cadence and huskiness of her words swirling around me like incense. Her eyes met mine every so often, inciting simultaneous emotions of comforting familiarity and chilling fear - my Captain was no longer behind those eyes. It had only been a year since _Voyager_ returned to Earth, and it occurred to me that too much had changed too quickly for the woman who had steeled herself for so long against the impossible odds she faced in the Delta Quadrant. The debriefings and trials had been particularly wearing for _Voyager_'s captain, with every decision she had taken while in command of the vessel under intense scrutiny. Being Borg, I had been the only crew member to receive anywhere close to the duration of interrogation Janeway had endured.

I felt an odd chilling sensation as an imaginary scene flooded my brain, where the once fierce Captain Janeway was viciously defending her decision to allow me aboard her vessel. By all reports, she had quite vehemently insisted that I belonged as part of her crew and had instantly shut down any mention of my being a potential threat to the Alpha Quadrant. I had not yet had the opportunity to thank her or consult her for a more personal debriefing.

Applause rang out around me, lifting me from my stupor and forcing me to clap along with everyone as I looked up to see Janeway waving and walking off stage. It appeared she would not be joining us for dinner. Unable to stop myself, I rose and quickly strode towards the door, my only focus on the woman I needed to see, to speak to. I made my way to the front door just as she was pushing it open.

"Captain!"

She froze, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Seven? What are you doing?"

My brow furrowed slightly. "I am attempting to stop you before you leave the building."

Light suddenly danced in her eyes, and a low laugh rumbled out from within her.

…

_"Are you having fun?"_

_I turned, almost starting at the sight of the Captain dressed in a white suit apparently created from linen fabric._

_"No," I replied abruptly, caught off guard. I faltered further as I observed her lower her head, trying to hide the mirth in her eyes as a stray chuckle escaped her throat. I nearly smiled._

…

This time I actually did smile. At both the memory and the current situation. My expression seemed to halt whatever the admiral had been planning to say, and instead, she gazed at me with what I can only describe as wonder, frozen in the doorway with one hand holding the glass door open, the smile on her face mirroring mine. She took a step back towards me, letting the door swing shut.

"Oh, Seven," she sighed, the sadness returning only partially. "Can I give you a hug?"

"I would like that, Admiral," I admitted, and she quickly crossed the room and we folded each other into a close embrace.

The hug held none of the awkwardness of those Chakotay attempted with me. I relished in the feeling of the small woman in my arms until eventually, we broke apart. I wasn't certain, but it seemed she was as reluctant as I to end the embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Seven," Janeway breathed, then suddenly the remaining light in her eyes dimmed, and her expression turned grim. "How's Chakotay?"

My chest constricted. I did not want to talk about Chakotay. Not with her.

"He is…fine, I believe," I choked out.

The admiral shook her head sadly and, I realised, involuntarily. "Good, good. Well… I should head out, and you should get back to him." She grimaced, then turned back towards the door, before looking back over her shoulder: "See you around, Seven."

"No!"

My outburst startled both of us. A tear formed in my eye. Janeway let go of the door again and walked purposely up to me. 

"What do you mean 'no', Seven?" her face and her question were filled with concern.

I began crying in earnest when she put her hands on both my shoulders, steadying me.

"I…I cannot adapt to this circumstance," I wailed, unable to contain my emotions.

I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand, like a child, and then a small, fine-boned hand cupped my face. So unlike Chakotay's.

"To what circumstance?" my Captain asked gently.

I felt myself grimace. My satin dress felt too loose, my hair too light without the pins twisting it up close against my scalp. I longed for my biosuit, my alcove, my _home_.

"I wish to return to _Voyager_," I choked out, and suddenly I was pulled into a tight embrace. I felt Janeway inhale sharply and hold her breath. "I have made a mistake," I cried, causing my sobs to start anew.

"Shh," Janeway soothed, although she trembled as she held me. “I understand. This isn’t home, is it?”

Another sob was all that came out from my throat. I wanted to scream ‘I miss you, Captain’, but my body would not allow it.

“Don’t cry, Seven. It’ll be all right,” Janeway soothed, and surprising me yet again, reached up and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

As I imagine she knew it would, the kiss calmed me almost instantly, and we merely stood in each other’s embrace in comfortable silence. We eventually parted enough to make eye contact; allowing all the emotions and things better left unsaid to transmit between us. My captain reached up to cup my face once more, with both hands, gazing at me with such affection it caused me to experience a strange sensation in my abdomen.

“Seven?” I heard from behind me, and I watched the sad emptiness instantly replace the love I had seen moments before.

I had never wanted to commit physical assault on Chakotay more than at that moment. Janeway offered me one last sad smile before she was out the door and gone, and I was left alone with a man I felt such strong hatred toward, a man who had by now clasped his hand on my shoulder, preventing me running after my captain again.

In the weeks following that first Starfleet-organised reunion, things seemed to normalise for most of my old crew. Debriefings were officially complete and many had been reassigned to new posts or, like Chakotay, had resigned from Starfleet. I did not know how I wished to proceed. This man, who had by now claimed me as his ‘girlfriend’ after that foolish kiss I shared with him aboard _Voyager_ and not knowing how to withdraw from what was apparently an agreement to a relationship, was quite content for me to stay with him at all times, as though I were some kind of trophy. He treated me as though I were delicate and fragile, and his constant pandering irritated me. I wished for something to _do_. More than that, I wished I were in Indiana, with Admiral Janeway. The atmospheric temperature was quite low in San Francisco, where I had insisted we stay rather than follow Chakotay’s insistence that we relocate to a desolate habitation in Arizona, and the people around me were starting to talk frequently about ‘the holidays’. I had come to learn that ‘the holidays’ were particularly conducive for spending time with loved ones, and so I had been expecting it when Harry Kim invited Chakotay and me to a ‘Christmas dinner’ at his family home. I believe Chakotay was not expecting me to reply so quickly, as he had barely finished asking if I would like to attend when I answered in the affirmative.

“Do you think Admiral Janeway will attend?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Chakotay replied, furrowing his brow. “I hope so, it would be nice to actually spend some time with Kathryn, but she might stay with her family.”

“We _are_ her family,” I said firmly, a frown creasing my brow.

Chakotay laughed softly. “Yes, we are,” he agreed, and smothered me with one of his awkward hugs. “You’re such a good person,” he told me, although I was not sure what made him say that. I wanted to push him off, but I refrained so as not to hurt his feelings.

When we arrived at the party, bearing a bowl of a liquid that reminded me of my nutritional supplements which Chakotay insisted was ‘vegan eggnog’, Harry Kim warmly invited us in, taking our coats and offering to serve us some hot cocoa. Chakotay accepted on my behalf while I scanned the room for the admiral. I found myself being ushered to a sofa and seated uncomfortably between the burly man and B’Elanna Torres, who was struggling to contain an exuberant Miral on her lap. I rotely made small talk with the group around me, trying to mask my disappointment. Tom Paris was in the middle of a highly inappropriate joke when a laugh made its way from the kitchen that caused my internal organs to feel cold. Admiral Janeway.

She was talking to Mrs Kim as she entered the living room, laughing about being glad she was not required to cook, as she could barely replicate a turkey without disaster ensuing. I recognised Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway following the admiral, the latter of whom was snorting and relating her sister’s inability to boil water without burning it. I felt frozen in place, stunned as I watched them enter the room with practised ease and grace I could never hope to achieve.

Immediately, several of the attendees approached Janeway, all greeting her and wishing her ‘Merry Christmas’ and hoping for her undivided attention for as long as possible. Still unable to will myself to stand, I watched as she smiled, greeted them warmly in return, offering hugs and even the occasional kiss on the cheek. But the warmth did not quite reach her eyes. It seemed I was the only one that noticed this, however. She met my gaze suddenly and walked over to us, and although her eyes had never left mine, she greeted Chakotay first, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek and give her one of his uncomfortable hugs.

“It’s good to see you, Chakotay,” she said, smiling disingenuously.

He did not notice, and excitedly started chatting to her, enquiring after her wellbeing, assaulting her with irrelevant questions. It incensed me, but I remained silent. Feeling someone watching me, I turned to meet both Phoebe and Gretchen Janeway’s gazes, as they smiled at me with an expression I could not identify. I nodded and averted my gaze to the coffee table in front of me. The admiral greeted the Parises, smoothing Miral’s hair and bantering with her parents. Eventually, it came: “Hello, Seven.”

“Capt...Admiral Janeway,” I said, and finally stood, although it suddenly became overwhelmingly uncomfortable between us, and instead of hugging or even shaking hands, we both nodded brusquely and simply continued staring at each other as though we had never encountered one another before.

“Uh...take a seat, Admiral,” Tom Paris cut in, giving me a confused glare, and waving Janeway over to his armchair.

Phoebe smirked at me as she walked to the sofa opposite the one I had been sitting on. The uneasy silence persisted as everyone was seated. I felt a strong desire to flee. Instead of destroying the front entrance and returning to the apartment I shared with Chakotay on foot, however, I cleared my throat and offered the Janeways eggnog or hot cocoa.

“Don’t take eggnog,” B’Elanna Torres warned, “It’s that vegan crap. No eggs.”

“I will return with three servings of cocoa,” I informed the group, then fled to the kitchen, thanking Mrs Kim for her hospitality once again as I acquired the beverage.

Once I’d served the Janeways, I avoided sitting in the same area and instead feigned interest in whatever Crewmen Tal Celes and Megan Delaney were discussing, and stood away from the group. Both my captain and I were constantly acutely aware of each other, however, even all throughout the meal. We were sitting on opposite ends of the table, and did not even look at each other, but I could feel her presence like a magnetic field. Others noticed my distraction, and several times I was asked if I was ‘okay’. When Chakotay eventually put his hand on my back and peered into my eyes as though checking for the dilation of my pupils, I excused myself, stating that I required ‘fresh air’ and would not be consuming dessert as yet. I made my way through the kitchen and stood at the railing enclosing the back porch, attempting to examine why I could not control myself more effectively. I was there for 12.56 minutes when the door opened behind me. Janeway’s footfalls quickened my pulse rate.

“What’s going on with us,” she sighed, staring out into the cold as I had been.

I did not turn to look at her, but instead found myself leaning into her, resting my forearm against her shoulder. I felt her looking up at me, but still did not turn my focus away from the snowy trees I was unseeingly looking at.

“Seven,” she whispered, and in a fluid motion, as though I were on autopilot, I turned her towards me and pressed my lips to hers.

Neither of us hesitated, which, afterwards, struck me as uncharacteristic; we kissed deeply, tongues meeting, bodies pressing together as we revelled in the beauty, the perfection of the moment. We eventually broke to draw breath, and Kathryn briefly looked at me with hooded eyes before she suddenly leapt from me as though she had been scalded.

“We can’t...this is a mistake, Seven!” She sputtered, touching her lips as though they had blistered.

Unbidden, tears began to fall from my human eye. “It is not, Captain,” I started, the sounds constricted by my crying, “the only mistake was my being involved with Commander Chakotay at all!”

“What do you mean? I thought you were happy. I thought _both_ of you were!”

“I do not belong with him,” I sniffed. “I did not know how to refuse him, but I know I do not belong with him. I...I am so lonely…”

Kathryn stopped short, and her panic calmed to compassion, her own eyes suddenly glistening with tears.

“Me too.”

The admission was little more than a whisper, but it devastated me completely.

“I miss you, Captain,” I finally said, dropping my chin to my chest. “It should have been you,” I added, quietly.

At length, Kathryn took me up in her arms, peering at me from below. “I will not do this to Chakotay, Seven,” she said, as though she were ordering me; the quaver in her voice, however, gave her away. “He loves you.”

“I do not love him,” I replied petulantly, pushing Kathryn away and wiping my tears from my face with my sleeve. “I have never loved him,” I continued, “and I never will.”

“_You_ chose him, Seven,” she said, her voice mournful. “You broke my heart. You will break Chakotay if you do this to him.”

“Captain, I-”

“It’s _Kathryn_, Seven. I can’t bear to be called ‘Captain’ by you anymore, when it’s the reason I lost you,” Kathryn groaned. “Not that I ever had you,” she muttered, apparently not intending me to hear. She sighed heavily. “If it was meant to be, it would have happened. Chakotay’s a good man. You just need to settle, and you won’t feel so out of sorts. You can be happy with him, Seven.”

“I cannot,” I spat, suddenly angry at the stubborn woman before me. “Nothing about him makes me happy. I resent the way he speaks, the way he touches me-”

Kathryn turned her face away as if I’d slapped her. I instantly understood.

“I mean his attempts at hugging me, Kathryn, or kissing my cheek. I have not copulated with Chakotay. I have not put my tongue in his mouth as I now have yours.”

A slight blush darkened the pink tinge of the cold in her cheeks, and she laughed humorlessly. “Good to know,” she said, embarrassed.

“I do not desire to be with Chakotay, I desire to be with you.”

Her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping impatiently; a posture I’d seen dozens of times on _Voyager_, yet the sternness of her expression was marred by her emotions and her imminent crying. I watched as she attempted to gather herself, and waited for her answer, which I knew was not going to be one I wanted to hear.

“It’s not going to happen, Seven,” she said, at last, her command voice wobbly, but intact. “I will not be ‘the other woman’.” She was about to voice more of her convictions, but the kitchen door swung open to reveal a smug Phoebe Janeway.

“If you two are done making out, would you please join us back at the table?” she smirked, immediately retreating back into the house, walking backwards into the kitchen, her arms open wide in a teasing stance.

“Fine,” Kathryn snapped at her, but her voice quietened when she added, to me, “I’ve said all I need to say anyway.” She followed her sister into the house, and shortly I returned to my seat next to Chakotay as well, deftly avoiding his arm as he attempted to rest it across my shoulders.

I remained quiet the rest of the evening and made sure to avoid the Janeways. No matter my position, as far as Kathryn Janeway was concerned, the matter was closed; and I was experiencing feelings of rejection and humiliation. When Chakotay and I finally left, I almost cried with relief.

I was so absorbed in my own experiences, though, that I only noticed once we were in the apartment that Chakotay had been unusually dour and quiet since leaving the Kim household. I looked at him, seeing disappointment etched in his features, despite his obvious attempts to remain passive. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, and for once his mouth didn’t curl into his obsequious smile.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” I responded, seeing no point in playing dumb or being deceptive.

“Were you ever in love with me?”

“I…” I started, my chest constricting at the pain I saw in his eyes. “I thought I could be,” I told him, trying to ‘soften the blow’, as Tom Paris might say, “but I never was. It...it has always been her.”

He was quiet for a long time.

“I’m sorry, Seven. I knew you weren’t. It was selfish of me to keep you and hope you’d eventually feel the same.”

“I apologise that I cannot,” I replied, perhaps a little too quickly, as his eyes widened slightly as he looked up at me and then immediately back down.

“What do we do now?” He asked me, almost pleadingly.

I sighed. “I do not know.” All I did know was that I did not wish to continue the charade Chakotay and I were carrying out.

He stood from the couch, stopping in front of me, sadness brimming in his eyes but a gentle smile gracing his lips. “I’m not angry, Seven. It hurts, of course it hurts, but I will be here for you no matter what.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead, which I for once did not resist, and I returned his embrace when he folded me into his arms. “Go to her,” he whispered. Despite everything, I smiled into his shoulder.

Five days later, as I was crunching through the thick snow blanketing the walkway to the Janeways’ front porch, I stopped to observe a crudely-rolled snowman standing in the yard wearing a pair of Starfleet-issue underwear as a hat.

“Phoebe’s idea of a joke,” a smoky voice explained from the porch, before its owner made her way down, one arm crossed tightly across her chest, while another carried a familiar metal mug full of hot coffee.

I pulled my scarf from my face as Kathryn and I stared at each other.

“If I tell you it’s over between Chakotay and myself, will you believe me?” I finally asked.

She searched my face, hope, concern, fear flashing across her own.

“I might. Is that why you came here?” she eventually answered, apparently having decided this was not a deception on my part.

“It is not,” I replied.

“Then...why?

“I came for this,” I said, closing the distance between us and pressing my mouth once more to where it belonged - against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beautiful wife for being my biggest fan and always reading my writing, even when it's bad. Thanks also to JanewayorNoWay for inspiring me to get writing again.
> 
> A final thanks to everyone who commented on and gave me Kudos for Ocean Odyssey. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my work and leave me a message!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is _Belonging_, but from Janeway's perspective. You can read either one first.

I walked along the stage to thunderous applause ringing in my ears, almost drowning out the butterflies in my stomach. Almost. It had been a whole year since I saw any of my crew, my debriefings having been drawn out much longer than any of the others', except perhaps for Seven. All this time, and I'd been barred by Starfleet from seeing any of them. I was happy to be back with my mother and my sister, but my family from _Voyager_ felt a lot more familiar than the Janeways. I was tired, heartbroken, and homesick; it was too much to bear after spending seven years feeling the same way in the Delta Quadrant. I had thought it would get better once we got back to Earth, but in fact, it had gotten worse.

I tried my best to keep my well-practised facade in place, smiling as kindly as I could and thanking the crowd for their applause. One person, in particular, stood out, clapping much more enthusiastically than I ever could have expected - Seven looked practically dead-set on applauding louder than everyone else. My heart sank further. There she was, sitting a little too close to Chakotay for my liking, looking for all the world like a puppy hoping to climb into my lap. I tried to ignore her as I spoke, although my eyes kept meeting hers. She made her choice, damn it. I should not pretend to see more than what was there.

When I finished my speech and shook Owen's hand, I made my way towards the exit. I had no intention of sitting to eat at a dinner where I'd be scrutinised like a hawk by the brass, watching for any inconsistencies with my reported relationship with my crew. I had just reached the big glass door at the front of the building when my former title rang out, nearly stopping my heart.

"Captain!"

I turned to look at her, and froze, my hand on the door. "What are you doing, Seven?" I asked, my blood running cold.

She quirked her head and frowned in her Borg-like manner. "I am attempting to stop you before you leave the building."

I felt myself warm as soon as she said it, laughing lightly. A memory wafted into my mind.

...

_"Are you having fun?" I asked a beautiful but decidedly out-of-place Seven of Nine._

_She considered me as though I'd asked her something incredibly stupid, and flatly answered "No."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her directness. It was adorable._

...

She smiled at me then, stunning me into silence. It was a rare treat on _Voyager_ to see the ex-Borg genuinely smile, and it was always a sight to behold. It was also infectious; I'm sure if anyone had walked in just then they'd see me stuck in place propping the door open, smiling like a lovesick pre-teen at Seven. I snapped out of it and stepped towards her, letting the door swing shut behind me.

"Oh Seven," I said, and decided to take a gamble, although I was almost sure it wouldn't pan out: "can I give you a hug?"

To my surprise, her smile widened nearly imperceptibly, and she quickly replied: "I would like that, Admiral."

I had to restrain myself from running and leaping onto her, managing to keep it to a quick stride before I wrapped her up into my arms, and I nearly whooped when her own arms wrapped around me in turn, holding me close to her. I didn't want to let her go.

"It's so good to see you, Seven," I breathed, holding on to the closeness, but that irritating voice in my head whispered _Chakotay_ to me and my stomach dropped. I felt ill. It had a point though; I should ask: "How's Chakotay?"

Not that I really wanted to know; I couldn't care less about Chakotay. I didn't particularly want to hear about him from _her_ at any rate.

"He is...fine, I believe," she said, apparently searching for the right word. I couldn't bring myself to look at her now, and I shook my head at my own predicament.

"Good, good," I replied, now desperate to get away again as I realised the futility of getting my hopes up of actually being even friends with this woman. "Well...I should head out, and you should get back to him." I nearly threw up, and stepped towards the door again. I turned to look at her properly, just to see if I could. "See you around, Seven."

"No!"

I practically jumped at the force of her exclamation, and she looked startled as well. I suddenly became concerned. Why would Seven be so distraught as to so openly show her emotion?

"What do you mean 'no', Seven," I asked, worried.

My concern only increased when she began crying, so I stepped over to her again and put my hands on both her shoulders.

"I...I cannot adapt to this circumstance," she wailed, wiping her face with her hand like a toddler.

I reached up and placed my hand cautiously on her cheek, wishing she was not in this kind of pain. "To what circumstance," I asked gently, selfishly hoping against all odds that she'd reply 'my relationship with Chakotay'.

"I wish to return to _Voyager_," she choked, and my heart broke further. I pulled her close to me. She was as homesick as I was, probably more, and here all I could pout about was that she was with him and not with me. I took a sharp breath, I needed to be here for her. "I have made a mistake," she cried, sobbing again.

I felt myself shaking. I had also made a mistake. "Shh," I tried to soothe her. "I understand. This isn't home, is it?" This entire planet felt foreign to me, I couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt to her.

She sobbed again in reply. "Don't cry, Seven. It'll be alright," I tried, although truthfully I wished I could dissolve into tears right along with her. Against my better judgment, I tried the only thing I knew might calm both of us down. I lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead, and instantly she relaxed. We stood pressed together for a while as our breathing calmed, then I pulled back to look at her. The trust, emotion, love, and pain swimming in her eyes captivated me, and I simply gazed into her eyes, hoping she could somehow sense all the things I wanted to convey to her in reply. Both my hands came up, resting on her cheeks, my thumb brushing tears from her cheek. In that moment there was only us, and I felt more love for her then than I had ever allowed myself to really feel.

"Seven?" Chakotay's voice rang out from somewhere behind Seven, breaking the trance completely as well as whatever had just started to heal inside me. I dropped my hands, watched as Chakotay advanced, and tried to smile one last time at Seven before he got too close. Not wanting to see them together, I turned and pushed the door open, finally walking through it into the brisk San Francisco air towards the transport back to Indiana.

The weeks leading up to the holiday season proved to be rather lacklustre. I was hardly in the mood for being festive, and all I really wanted to do was sit on my father's leather armchair, nursing a whiskey and thinking about our attempts to get Seven into the Christmas spirit. My family and the people around me were all treating me differently, either putting me up on a pedestal as some kind of hero or handling me with kiddy gloves like I'd forgotten what life on Earth was like and couldn't cope in 'the real world'. I felt lonelier than I had in months- no, years. I longed for something productive to do. More than that, I longed for Seven to be here with me in Indiana, like I had promised her all that time ago. People began bombarding us with dinner invitations eventually. I repeatedly told my mother and my sister that I didn't want to do anything, until one day Phoebe dangled a PADD in front of my face, reciting the invitation from Harry Kim in a sing-song voice.

"Your crew is having a Christmas dinner, Katie. Aren't ya gonna go? Your girlfriend might be there!" she teased.

I swiped at her. "She's not my girlfriend," I snapped, as I narrowly missed the PADD.

"Not yet," Phoebe added, toying with the buttons on the device. "Anyway, you've been saying how much you miss your _Voyager_ family. Why don't we go? Me and mom are invited too, it says."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I can't see them together, Phoebs." 

"It'll be fine. Anyway, it sounds like this kid'll wet his pants if you don't RSVP. So I'm saying yes. Mom's on board, I checked. You need out of this house!" 

"Phoebe!" I yelled.

As we approached the Kim household, Harry himself came running around the building, throwing a snowball at a wayward child. He laughed, welcoming us in, leading us through the kitchen instead of the front door. I thanked Harry's mother for her hospitality, joking that I was glad not to cook Christmas dinner given my history with even a replicator, chuckling at my multiple unsuccessful attempts at pot roast aboard _Voyager_.

Phoebe snorted loudly as we walked into the living area, "that's no lie, Katie can't even boil water without burning it!"

I instantly spotted Seven sitting awkwardly between Chakotay and B'Elanna on a sofa across the room, but I didn't have time to react before I was accosted with several members of my crew. I tried to keep my mask up: yes, I'm so glad to be home; it's so nice to see you again; oh yes, I definitely missed everyone and not only Seven of Nine. I finally made my way over to where they were sitting, but instead of greeting her first I turned towards my former First Officer. Chakotay instantly pulled me into an awkward bear hug, planting a wet kiss on my cheek. I tried not to look too disgusted when he finally set me down, gave him my best attempt at a smile, and lied to his face: "It's good to see you, Chakotay."

He began asking me ten thousand questions about my time back 'home', which irritated the living daylights out of me, but I couldn't be rude to him in front of everyone for what was, to them, no apparent reason. When he finally let me go, I briefly glanced at Seven, who was unfathomably looking at the coffee table with an almost imperceptible sour expression, before walking past her to say hi to B'Elanna, Tom and Miral. Of course, Tom was full of quips, and he managed to calm some of the anger that had flared up within me, and I bantered right back. Finally, I could delay the inevitable no longer. "Hello, Seven."

"Capt...Admiral Janeway," Seven greeted stiffly, finally standing. We both became suddenly awkward, unsure of what to do with each other. Both of us failing to initiate a hug, or even a handshake, we both nodded as though we were passing each other at Starfleet headquarters, and then stared at each other as if we both were looking at a ghost. I don't know how long we stood like that, but suddenly I felt Tom's hand on my lower back.

"Uh...take a seat, Admiral," Tom said, his voice laced with confusion, and waved me over to the armchair he had been sitting on.

I shuffled past B'Elanna and sat, looking up just in time to see Phoebe smirk at Seven as she settled onto the couch opposite the ex-Borg. I prayed for the floor to suddenly collapse and the earth to swallow me whole. Nobody said anything for long moments before Seven, of all people, broke the uncomfortable silence by clearing her throat and offering 'liquid refreshments, in the form of eggnog or cocoa'.

I was about to ask for some eggnog when B'Elanna, somehow predicting my choice, warned "Don't take eggnog, it's that vegan crap. No eggs," sticking her tongue out playfully at Chakotay behind Seven's head.

Seven blurted "I will return with three servings of cocoa," and in a most un-Borg-like fashion, scurried off to the kitchen. When she returned she thrust the cups at us and marched over to Tal Celes and Megan Delaney, keeping her back to us the rest of the time until dinner.

I chatted with those around me at the table, avoiding looking in Seven and Chakotay's direction. I was acutely aware of her though; I somehow _knew_ her movements. After a while, I heard people asking her if she was okay. She kept insisting that she was 'acceptable,' but then when Chakotay finally took her and looked into her eyes as if he were performing a physical, she excused herself, making some claim about needing fresh air. She marched out of the room through the kitchen. I tried my best to ignore it, but eventually, my mother put her hand on my leg, stopping my unconscious foot-tapping.

"Kathy, go speak to her," she whispered. "Your fidgeting is driving us nuts."

I sighed heavily and stood up from the table. To my relief, nobody batted an eyelid. I made my way through the kitchen and to the back door.

When I walked over to the railing, Seven didn't even react. "What's going on with us," I sighed, looking out into the snowy woods, too.

She leaned against me, and I looked up at her but still she stared into the distance. "Seven," I said, my voice coming out a quiet whisper.

Suddenly she'd turned, her arms snaking around me, and she pulled me closer to her before my knees nearly collapsed as she pressed her soft, full lips to mine. The kiss was magnificent. Only afterwards I realised that neither of us held anything back, which struck me as odd. In that moment though, it felt so right, so perfect and beautiful; our bodies pressing together as we deepened the kiss. After an eternity we broke apart, needing air, and when I looked into her eyes I realised what we'd done. I leapt back, horrified.

"We can't...this is a mistake, Seven!" I sputtered, touching my lips in disbelief.

Without warning, tears started falling from her human eye. "It is not, Captain," she croaked, "the only mistake was my being involved with Commander Chakotay at all!"

"What do you mean?" I demanded, my stomach dropping once again. "I thought you were happy. I thought _both_ of you were!"

"I do not belong with him," she snivelled, "I did not know how to refuse him, but I know I do not belong with him. I...I am so lonely..."

I felt my heart break further, and suddenly my fear and horror gave way to the compassion I felt for Seven. I understood her loneliness. "Me too," I whispered, before I realised it had slipped out of my mouth.

"I miss you, Captain," she said, in a voice smaller than I'd ever heard hers. "It should have been you."

I was frozen in place, my heart beating rapidly, torn between my convictions and my feelings for the beautiful woman in front of me. I had to make a decision. I stepped up to her, took her up in a loose embrace, and peered up at her face from where she'd bowed it. "I will not do this to Chakotay, Seven," I told her, trying to be firm. "He loves you."

Seven pushed me away, frowning. "I do not love him," she spat, petulant. "I have never loved him, and I never will."

As much as it pained me, I couldn't stop my response. "You chose him, Seven. You broke my heart," I admitted. "You will break Chakotay if you do this to him."

"Captain, I-"

It's _Kathryn_, Seven. I can't bear to be called 'Captain' by you anymore, when it's the reason I lost you," I begged. "Not that I ever had you," I mumbled to myself, but I know she heard it. I sighed heavily. I had to dig myself out of this. "If it was meant to be, it would have happened. Chakotay's a good man. You just need to settle, and you won't feel so out of sorts. You can be happy with him, Seven."

"I cannot," the ex-Borg spat, suddenly angry. "Nothing about him makes me happy. I resent the way he speaks, the way he touches me-"

Her words and the image they brought hit me like a slap in the face, my head even whipped to the side with the force of them. Bile bubbled up in my throat.

Her voice was considerably softer when she spoke again. "I mean his attempts at hugging me, Kathryn, or kissing my cheek. I have not copulated with Chakotay. I have not put my tongue in his mouth as I now have yours."

I felt my cheeks burn, and all I could do was laugh coldly. I felt the embarrassment sting my cheeks. "Good to know." It was all I could muster.

"I do not desire to be with Chakotay, I desire to be with you," she told me, as though that would make it all possible.

Instinctively, I folded my arms across my chest, and try as I might to have stopped it, my foot began tapping. My command pose. Except, I could barely contain my tears, and looked skyward, pressing my lips together into a thin line to try and collect myself.

"It's not going to happen, Seven," I finally said, trying my best to remain composed. "I will not be the 'other woman'." I was about to add 'especially not to Chakotay', but my idiot sister chose that moment for whatever godforsaken reason to burst through the door, smirking like a fool.

"If you two are done making out, would you please join us back at the table?" She backed up into the kitchen, arms raised at her sides, issuing me a challenge.

I could have killed her. Instead, I snapped "fine!" at her, then remembered Seven. "I've said all I need to say anyway," I said, my voice considerably softer as my anger with Phoebe dissipated. I turned on my heel, unable to look the tall blonde in the eye, and followed my stupid sibling into the house. Seven stomped in shortly afterwards, her ice queen facade firmly in place, and sat next to Chakotay.

The charade ticked me off more than I cared to admit. I hated that after all she admitted she still sat next to him, even if she was giving him the cold shoulder. But the matter was closed. She chose him, and I would not compromise my values. They were all I had left. When Chakotay and Seven finally left, I could not have felt more relieved. Keeping up my own happy face had been exhausting, and I quickly dragged my mother and Phoebe out of the Kims' house, rushing them in an effort to get back to that leather armchair and that glass of whiskey.

As soon as I fell into the soft, buttery leather, my mother accosted me. 

"That girl loves you, Katie. She doesn't love Chakotay."

"She made her bed, mom. Now she has to sleep in it," I sighed, taking a long sip of my whiskey.

"Why are you always so stubborn? Everyone saw the way you looked at each other when you finally greeted her. Everyone knows how you both feel. Chakotay knows, Kathryn. You should have seen his face when you went after Seven."

"It's too late! I told her I can't do it. There's no way I'm going to be the one she cheats on Chakotay with!"

"Just...don't be surprised if she turns up here tomorrow, telling you she's left him."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, draining my glass.

Five days later I was sitting on the front porch, warming my hands on my mug of hot coffee, when I heard the telltale crunching of someone wading through the snow up the drive. Seven appeared, her face covered by a thick woollen scarf. She stopped and looked at the ridiculous snowman Phoebe had built in the front, with a pair of my underwear sitting on its head for a beanie. Seven cocked her head, apparently perplexed by the poorly-constructed snowman. Or maybe it was the underwear? I took pity on her.

"Phoebe's idea of a joke," I explained, and got to my feet, bracing myself against the cold with one arm as I made my way down to her.

She pulled the scarf down, exposing a reddened nose and those full, rosy lips. We stared at each other for an eternity.

Eventually, Seven spoke: "If I tell you it's over between Chakotay and myself, will you believe me?"

I searched her face, begging it to be true. I could hardly believe my mother didn't have something to do with this, but Seven appeared genuine. My heart leapt to my throat.

"I might," I told her. "Is that why you came here?"

"It is not," she replied.

I was confused. "Then...why?"

"I came for this," she said, then pressed her lips to mine, and for only the second time since returning to the Alpha Quadrant, I felt like I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! I really do appreciate it.


	3. Dad's Old Armchair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe Janeway knows something's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who requested this. I'm sorry it's taken so long - I've had writer's block for the longest time and finally sat down to finish this.
> 
> Thank you also to the incredible JanewayorNoWay for reading through this for me before posting. Any mistakes that remain are definitely mine!

My sister sure spends a lot of time in our father's old armchair. It had been all the way to the Delta Quadrant and back with her, and still she would curl up on it with a book and a whiskey or her beaten up metal mug full of coffee. She put up a pretty convincing mask, looking happy and intrepid as ever whenever we had visitors or she had one of her Starfleet functions, but I know my sister. That chair is a comfort object, a big leather binky. I try to tease it out of her every so often, why she seems so lonely when she's finally home after seven years adrift in space. She just rolls her eyes. I know she thinks I'm a goofball, her odd, irritating little sister that's more concerned about my art and my "free spirit" but, I understand and sympathise a lot more than I let on. You don't have to be such a buzzkill all the time to show that you take things seriously.

Mom and I have had about a hundred conversations about "what's wrong with Kathryn?". Did Mark leaving her affect her this badly? Was whatever happened out there in the Delta Quadrant worse than what she's letting on? Is it just that this terrible inquisition she's under, these "debriefings" are too much for her? I think she fell in love with someone on that ship. Mom says Katie's too uptight to have really fallen for anyone. I hedge my bets on two people: that first officer of hers, Chakotay or whatever, and a certain blonde they'd rescued from the Borg. As time goes by, I begin strongly favouring the latter. On the rare occasions when she tells stories about _Voyager_, she becomes much more animated, sometimes even actually smiling when talking about Seven of Nine. Seven did this. Seven said that. Oh, did I tell you about the time Seven…_gag_. She told us once about New Earth, though. Some weird planet she'd gotten herself stranded on with Chakotay. She spoke wistfully about how she'd refused her first officer's advances. I think she might have considered him and his…proposal, for lack of a better word, but in the end she was more interested in a monkey. A damn_ monkey_! Only Kathryn.

But my stubborn big sister would never reveal anything, and any mention of either Chakotay or Seven shuts her up like a dead clam, impossible to pry open again. So eventually we chalk it up to some combination of all the factors, and just let Katie be. She'd tell us eventually. She'd never accidentally let something slip though, oh no - she's much too uptight for _that_. No matter how much I prod, a secret is not something Kathryn would easily divulge, especially by accident. She's really no fun. Not even real alcohol works. I try to fish for hints about Seven or Chakotay after countless shots of this great mezcal I'd gotten as a gift, but all I get is a drunken attempt at her infamous glare and a slurred story about a holodeck program called _Fair Haven_. Something about horseshoes, and a deleted wife? I dunno. I don't try again since I barely survive her hangover the following morning before we can get our hands on a hypospray.

So, I just watch sometimes as she sits, her book dangling from her hand, abandoned, as she stares out into the nothing with a grim expression, waiting for her next debriefing session. She isn't allowed to see any of her crew until these sessions have concluded. I think it's ridiculous. These people are just as much her family now as me and mom. Katie just laughs when I say so. "I'll see them again. It's not important now. They're with their real families, where they belong."

Sure Katie. Keep telling yourself that, I want to say to her. Of course, I won't, because I'll just get _that_ look and maybe an eye-roll, and that's not very fun. It's better just to make up elaborate stories in my head of love triangles and drama and those longing looks I sometimes see crossing Katie's face.

This goes on for what feels like forever. Katie wakes up, has breakfast with us in command mode, heads off for her debriefings, comes back home and makes a beeline for that armchair. Then, one day, she comes home, pale as an Irishman's ass in winter. "They're giving me a promotion," she grates out when mom pushes.

"But, that's wonderful news, Kathryn!" our mother gushes. "Why aren't you happy?"

"They're taking me out of the field, mom," she replies, her voice shaky. I'm not sure if it's from rage or grief. Or both. "They're putting me behind a _FUCKING DESK_! The _BRIG_ would have been better!" Yup, rage.

Kathryn pulls violently away from us, stomps up the stairs and slams her bedroom door. Mom and I shrug at each other. "I'll check on her later," Mom says.

The next day, she finally gives us some more details. There is to be a ceremony at the conclusion of her debriefings, in part to announce her promotion to her former crew but also to act as a reunion of sorts. Saying she’s reluctant to go is a massive understatement. Mom convinces her to at least show her face, make the speech that Admiral Paris expects her to. She finally throws her hands up and agrees when Mom threatens to go to Starfleet herself and tell them how stubborn she's being.

Katie looks good in the new uniform, but the grey doesn't suit her as well as command red. She glowers at us as she heads out the door.

Mom and I wait in the kitchen for hours, drinking litres of tea and silently imagining the ways my sometimes bull-headed sister might be messing up. We both jump up when the back door opens but, one look at the storm in Katie's face as she stomps through the kitchen and up the stairs shuts both of us up. What in the hell happened?

By all accounts, the ceremony went well. But Katie's still sulking in her chair. Eventually, I can't take it anymore. "What's wrong, Katie?" I ask, hoping she can hear the genuine concern in my voice and doesn't just snap at me in reply.

She sighs deeply, and when she looks up at me, there's no hardness - only this sadness she hasn't openly shown us since she got back. Mom leans against the doorframe. I suppose she heard me asking, and when I didn't get a scathing reply, it must have piqued her interest, too. I sit down on the sofa opposite my father's - or now, I guess, my sister's armchair.

"I…" she begins, but her voice cracks on the single syllable. "I can't handle seeing them together, Phoebs. I didn't want this to happen, to fall in love - especially for _her_ to fall in love with Cha-" she falls silent, her throat probably seizing. I get up, put a hand on her shoulder. "It was too difficult to see them, to talk to Seven."

She sounds defeated. But doesn't she realise what she's done? She finally admitted it! My heart hurts for her, yet I feel proud of her, too. I didn't think we'd ever hear it from her. But, oh God, Seven and Chakotay? That must be hell. I start to say something, but within seconds, Katie hardens again.

"It doesn't matter," she says, her voice icy. "I'm a big girl. I'll get over it."

I squeeze her shoulder, but she shrugs me off and puts her nose back in her book, so I walk away.

A few weeks pass, and late one morning, a PADD on the kitchen table beeps. I pick it up as I walk past with my fresh mug of coffee.

_FROM: HARRY KIM, _it says. I open it, scanning through it – it's an invitation to Christmas dinner at his parents’ house up north. He's added a personal message:

> _Captain,_  
_I mean Admiral now, I guess! We barely got to see you at your promotion ceremony, so I hope you will make it to join us for Christmas. I'd so love to see you! Please come, Captain. _  
_Love, _  
_Harry_  


I snort. This poor boy.

"What are you snickering about now," Mom asks, letting in a rush of icy air as she comes in from outside.

"Katie's been invited to a Christmas party. Us, too. By a Lieutenant Harry Kim. I think we should go, Mom. It'll be good for her to see her crew. Especially if that Seven of hers is there."

Mom stares into space for a second, thinking. "You're right," she says at length, then an all too familiar naughty smile curls her lips. "Accept the invitation, _then_ tell Kathy." Gleefully, I type a message back to Lieutenant Kim.

I dangle the PADD in front of Katie's face while she's engrossed in one of her smutty romance novels. "Admiral Janeway," I recite, "you and your family are cordially invited to dinner on Christmas Day at the residence of Mr and Mrs. Kim, hosted by Lieutenant Harry Kim." She raises an eyebrow at me, warily. "Your crew is having a Christmas dinner, Katie. Aren’t ya gonna go? Your girlfriend might be there!”

I snatch the PADD out of the way just in time when she swipes at me. "She's not my girlfriend," she glowers.

"Not _yet_," I tease, tapping out the last of the acceptance. “Anyway, you’ve been saying how much you miss your _Voyager_ family. Why don’t we go? Me and mom are invited too, it says.”

Kathryn sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose. Not a good sign, usually. But all she says is “I can’t see them together, Phoebs.”

I feel a little guilty, but someone has to do something. “It’ll be fine," I say, half trying to convince myself. "Anyway, it sounds like this kid’ll wet his pants if you don’t RSVP. So I’m saying yes. Mom’s on board, I checked. You need to get out of this house!"

"Phoebe!" she yells.

As we make our way up to the Kim household, a kid comes tearing around the corner and gets slugged in the back by a massive snowball, thrown by a sprinting, young-faced man. "Nice shot," I call out, and the man laughs. "Captain, you made it!" he beams, and welcomes us inside, leading us through the back door. We greet Harry's mom, and playing the genial diplomat as ever, Katie immediately thanks her for her hospitality, joking about being happy she didn't have to try to cook. She's telling Mrs Kim about her several attempts at pot roast while she was aboard _Voyager_, saying how she can't even use a replicator properly.

I snort, adding to Mrs Kim as we walk into the living room, “that’s no lie, Katie can’t even boil water without burning it!”

Katie doesn't even react, so I turn to look at her, only to find her gaze fixed on the stunning blonde sitting awkwardly between two other people on a sofa across the room. She looks like she might make a beeline for the woman, but before she can move she's accosted by various members of her former crew. She puts her mask back on, smiling and instantly feigning warmth and interest as she greets each of them before she eventually makes it over to the sofas. She stares at Seven, but for some reason, she greets the man sitting there first, instead. For fuck's sake, Kathryn, are you really going to avoid the girl as long as possible, now? The man gives Kathryn a bear hug, kissing her awkwardly on her cheek. She barely manages to hide her discomfort, but still smiles at the burly man. "It's good to see you, Chakotay," she effortlessly lies. How does she do that, I wonder.

He starts asking her all sorts of boring questions, so I turn my attention to Seven. I guess I can see the appeal - she's pretty hot. She seems a bit uncomfortable though, like she doesn't really want to be there. She must feel me staring at her, because these impossibly blue eyes flick up to meet mine, and I instinctively smirk. Oh yes, I can see it now. There's no way Katie would not be able to fall in love with that fire and intelligence. Seven shifts under the gaze, and looks down at the coffee table again, until the whole room is rendered silent when my sister squeezes out a seemingly unremarkable "hello, Seven."

“Capt...Admiral Janeway,” she sputters, finally standing up, unfolding her tall frame awkwardly from the sofa. Both my idiot big sister and the gorgeous Borg seem to stop, paralysed, staring at each other forever until they both just _nodded_ brusquely at each other. I had to stop myself from groaning. Can things be any weirder between them?

Thankfully, Tom Paris comes to his senses, closes his mouth, and offers my sister his armchair. “Uh...take a seat, Admiral,” he says, and the others make space for mom and I, too.

I take the seat directly opposite Seven, and I can't help but smirk again - if she isn't in love with my sister, my name's not Phoebe Janeway. The uncomfortable silence doesn't dissipate until, for some reason, Seven breaks it, offering us something to drink. I'm about to ask for some eggnog, when B'Elanna quickly speaks up too: “Don’t take eggnog! It’s that vegan crap. No eggs.”

Standing up much too quickly, Seven announces “I will return with three servings of cocoa." She doesn't even make eye contact when she comes back and practically throws the cups onto the coffee table and marches away to two other women where she pretends not to be paying attention to Kathryn.

Dinner is the same game between the two of them. They're not even looking at each other, but the tension between them is palpable – it's almost impossible to ignore. Eventually, people are practically constantly asking both of them if they’re okay, and then Chakotay grabs Seven and stares into her eyes, probably wondering if she’s having a stroke or something. Irritated, Seven snaps that she just needs some air, and excuses herself, walking very deliberately out through the kitchen. And then, God, is Katie annoying. She's bouncing her foot, touching everything in front of her, her eyes darting to the kitchen door and back every few seconds. I roll my eyes at mom, and she leans over and whispers something to Katie, who then finally gets up and follows Seven. As soon as she's through the door, I glance at Chakotay. He's pale, his expression grim. He gets a few grimaces from the others, and we try to keep up the conversation as if we don't all know what just happened.

When everyone has finally finished their food, mom sends me out to go call the two of them for dessert. I don't know what I'm going to walk into. I decide the best is for me to continue being the bratty little sister. Besides, after that display, there's no doubt that Kathryn's insistence that ‘Seven has made her choice’ is abso-fucking-lutely unfounded. Despite hearing my sister arguing against what I surmise were Seven's advances, I push open the door and decide to call Katie's bluff. “If you two are done making out, would you please join us back at the table?”

I grin at her, walking backwards into the kitchen, my arms spread wide. Come and get it, Katie.

"Fine!" she snaps, then mutters something under her breath, something which makes Seven look even more dejected. Katie comes into the dining room with me just a few seconds later, and I watch as Seven saunters back into the room, trying harder to avoid her, and harder still to avoid Chakotay. Seven remains quiet the rest of the time they’re there, until Chakotay sheepishly makes his apologies and the two of them leave. Kathryn at least tries to save some face by waiting about twenty minutes before she announces to everyone that we're leaving, too.

She pours quite a few fingers of whiskey into a tumbler the second we walk through the door, and sinks heavily into her armchair. She hasn't even opened her book when my mother pushes past me through the doorway, adopting my sister's command pose as she stands in front of her.

"That girl loves you, Katie," mom admonishes. "She doesn't love Chakotay."

"She made her bed, mom. Now she has to sleep in it."

I scoff quietly, but my mother's words drown the sound out.

"Why are you always so stubborn? Everyone saw the way you looked at each other when you finally greeted her. Everyone knows how you both feel. _Chakotay_ knows, Kathryn. You should have seen his face when you went after Seven."

"It's too late!" Kathryn growls. "I told her I can't do it. There's no way I'm going to be the one she cheats on Chakotay with!"

"Just…don't be surprised if she turns up here tomorrow, telling you she's left him."

I shake my head as Katie snorts. She should know by now that mom has a knack for this sort of thing.

Not quite the next day, but rather five days later, I'm in my room painting when some movement catches my eye. Seven is trudging through the snow up the driveway, but she stops to admire the snowman I made this morning. I thought the Starfleet undies as a beanie was a nice touch. Kathryn most decidedly didn't, but the snowman survived anyway. I consider that a minor victory. I put down my brush as I watch Kathryn approach Seven. I wish I could hear what they're saying, because their body language…woof. Next thing I know, Seven and Kathryn are pushed up against one another, kissing. I knock my canvas over. "Moooom!" I yell, as I'm running down the stairs. "I don't think Katie's going to be using dad's armchair so much anymore," I answer her questioning look when I get into the kitchen, and we both grin.


End file.
